User talk:Salubri
Mistake Hey I accidently uploaded a new photo, and didn't realize their was one of the same name and accidently overwrite the old one, is there a way I can undo it and restore the old image? I apologize I tried finding out myself but I don't see how. Ltjuno (talk) 15:46, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Deleted Gin pics Hey, sorry to bother you like this, but you deleted some pictures of gin I was going to use in my blog. I had not yet finished editing my blog and they were deleted for not being used in any article. So, if it isn't too much trouble, could you undelete them for me, if not, that's ok. Have a wonderful evening, --Lemursrule (talk) 04:16, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Thank you soo much :) --Lemursrule (talk) 04:21, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, I already undeleted them. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 04:24, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Theme I don't know if you saw this but Sannse said that she though our theme was the best http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sannse/The_Theme_Thing. Nice work!--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 07:42, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fight Summary Thanks! I'm glad it turned out alright, and while I was dubious at some points of the process, it wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be, and I'm happy I could help. Now that you mention the Article Improvement, do you know any site where I could download the early episodes (1-50ish?) in decent quality? DB doesn't have them and in CR they're only available for paying members and I need to check them to choose pics for Ishida's article. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 09:11, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Fight Summaries Needing Unlocking Hi, Salubri! When you get the chance, would you please unlock Gin Ichimaru vs. Sōsuke Aizen and Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Sōsuke Aizen for editing? Thanks in advance! --- Mr. N 17:45, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes I was going around the site and noticed many infoboxes have not been updated. Many of them are just soul society dwellers. Which character template would I use for them? The standard one or did you create a different one that I should use?--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:33, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I used the special human template on Ganju's page. It works well, the only problem I see occurring may be the signature skill field for some characters. If you want I could make a template exactly like it just without that field and call it Soul Society Dweller Template as there are quite a few characters it could be applied to.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 01:54, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh Alright then. Sorry to bother youBleachmasta (talk) 21:52, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Quincy Cross Pic QuincyCross.png QuincyCross269.png QuincyCross11.png Hey, here are some quincy cross pictures. I found one pic of Ishida's original quincy cross that looked like a christan cross and took too screenshots from 269 showing Ishida's current cross. I actually prefer the one with the latent energy effect as it high lights the cross without obscuring it. Otherwise the 5th tower was just a bit dark to take a good screen shot. Let me know if this isn't enough. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 22:05, November 24, 2010 (UTC)